Jealousy
by Seductive Illusions
Summary: What happends when Kikyo steps between the perfect relashionship between Inuyasha and Kagome? What happends when Kagome, crushed, desides to pay a little visit to Kouga?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The cool breeze fell upon the two. Kagome, in her unusual green school uniform. Inuyasha, in his red kimono. The two were sitting on a grass field. Little flowers here and there. Kagome picked up one, held in to her chest, and breathed in the scent. Inuyasha, fresh grass and the essence of the white flower mixed together. It smelt like heaven.

She leaned against Inuyasha, and snuggled against him. Inuyasha had his two arms behind him, supporting his and Kagome's bodies. Leaning forward so he wouldn't fall, his arms wrapped around Kagome. Her scent filled his nostrils. It smelt better than anything. Even ramen.

At the though of ramen, Inuyasha's stomach growled. Kagome looked up, and smiled.

"Hungry?" She asked, straightening up.

"Yeah. Really hungry." Inuyasha responded, smiling sheepishly back.

"I'll make some ramen," She said, grabbing her backpack. "Kimchi?"

"Mmm…"

Kagome lit the fire on her portable cooker. She boiled some water.

"Sure is nice to have that around, huh Kagome?" Inuyasha eyed the pot hungrily. He had finally understood how it works. You first boil the water, then pour it in the bowl, and leave it for two minutes, and_ then_ you eat! Simple!

"Yeah, it sure is." Kagome responded.

As the two watched the water boil, Inuyasha became more impatient.

"Hey, Kagome, how long is it going to take?"

"About... 5 more minutes?"

"Can I go for a walk? Just a little one," Inuyasha turned to the flowing river, separating the field and the village.

"Sure, but if you come back late, the ramen will be gone." Kagome grinned evilly. To Inuyasha, it just turned at cute.

"Yeah… I know." He smirked at Kagome. He stood up, and walked towards the river.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter One -Betrayal- 

_"Sure, but if you come back late, the ramen will be gone." She grinned evilly. To Inuyasha, it just turned at cute._

"_Yeah… I know." He smirked at her, stood up, and walked towards the river._

--------------------------

Inuyasha walked along the edge of the river. He didn't tell Kagome, but he scented Kikyo.

"_Where is she?"_ He thought frantically. He wanted to get rid of her before Kagome finds out. _"Doesn't she know that I'm over her? That Kagome is the one I love now?"_

Inuyasha sniffed again, and strained his ears. _"She should be here…"_

Then he saw her. At a tree, eyes closed. As soon as Inuyasha got close, her eyes shot open. The soul collectors around her flew away in unison, as if she had commanded them to.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said simply. Inuyasha just stood there, stiff.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Kikyo laughed at Inuyasha's sudden, harsh words. "My, my. We haven't changed at all, have we?"

He just glared at her. How dare she laugh? "I though we were over?"

"No need to get hasty, Inuyasha," His ex said, with a slight smile lingering across her face. "Can't we still be friends?"

"Pfft." Inuyasha scoffed. "As if. Go away."

Kikyo stood up, the smile was gone. "Inuyasha…" She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked back. There was no denying this feeling. He didn't even bother to argue with himself. He still had feelings for Kikyo.

"_No."_ A voice inside Inuyasha's head said firmly. _"Remember Kagome!"_

Kagome! Right. Oh, no. He had probably already been gone for more than 5 minutes. Had Kagome come to look for him? He turned away from Kikyo, and looked back.

Kikyo smirked. Perfect. She took one more step. While Inuyasha took his eyes off her, Kikyo slammed her lips against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha took a step back, but Kikyo held on. She opened her mouth, and licked Inuyasha's lower lip. Inuyasha obediently opened his.

What was he doing? He can't do this. What is Kagome found out? Inuyasha tried to break from the kiss, but Kikyo's arms pulled her to Inuyasha, forcing him to hold on to the kiss. Inuyasha cursed him for not breaking away, but his body was somehow paralyzed.

Kikyo's hands roamed his body. As soon as she touched him, Inuyasha's couldn't hear the nagging voice anymore. He responded, exactly the way Kikyo wanted him to. The two's bodies intertwined, their hands explored their bodies once more.

Just like the old days.

Suddenly, the nagging voice inside his head spoke loud and clear.

"_What the fuck are you doing, Inuyasha?! Get. Away. From. Her."_

It brought back to his senses. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and forced Kikyo off him. He looked at Kikyo, her eyes filled with lust. Both of their breaths were short, and quick. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in disgust, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"What the fuck, Kikyo?" He spat. "What the _fuck_ was that?!"

Kikyo just smirked, panting. "Don't you like it?"

Inuyasha looked at her. Did he…?

"No!" He hoped he sounded convincing.

Kikyo smiled sweetly. "Oh, Inuyasha, of course you did. Just like the old times, remember?"

"Drop the innocent act!"

Kikyo smirked. "You'll thank my later."

Just like that, the soul collectors gathered again. She flew away with them, not looking back.

"_What the _fuck_!"_ Inuyasha thought again. He turned around, trying to smooth out his hair. Why did he have that feeling? It's not like Kagome can smell Kikyo's kiss on him or anything!

Just as he though that, he picked up Kagome's scent. He saw a bowl of spilt ramen on the grassy ground, tainted with the spicy kimchi soup.

--Author's Note!—

Yay! First chapter! Tell me what you think, okay? I've only just started the second one. Please tell me how it can be improved. Thank you!


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter Two 

Misunderstanding

"What the fuck!"_ Inuyasha thought again. He turned around, trying to smooth out his hair. Why did he have that feeling? It's not like Kagome can smell Kikyo's kiss on him or anything! _

_Just as he though that, he picked up Kagome's scent. He saw a bowl of spilt ramen on the grassy ground, tainted with the spicy kimchi soup._

----------------

Eyes filled with tears, Kagome made her way back to the village across the river. She walked over the bridge, wiping her eyes.

"_No wonder. With Kikyo's scent, no way had he even tried to smell, let alone _think_, about me!"_

Kaede's hut soon came to her view. She walked inside and looked around. Kagome wondered where the others have gone.

She put her backpack down, and walked outside the hut. She saw the villagers working hard to built a couple of hut that had just been destroyed by demons. Some waved to her. She waved back. Still feeling like shit, Kagome walked into the Inuyasha Forest.

As she came across the big, old tree that Kikyo had tied Inuyasha all those years before, Kagome felt that pain once more. She put her hand on her chest, above her heart, and looked at the tree with eyes of sorrow. Inuyasha would never forget Kikyo, no matter how hard she wanted him to. They had too much of a history.

Kagome walked on, into the forest. Her mind full with thoughts and anxiety, she walked faster and faster. She began to jog, then run. Kagome ran as fast as she could into the forest, afraid to look back. Afraid that the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo together will appear if she does.

Finally, she ran out of breath. The sprint had made Kagome feel better, but she still felt sick. The image of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo couldn't get out of her mind. She stopped by a tree, and sat down, panting. A slight breeze passed Kagome as she leaned against the tree, looking up to the green, leafy canopy. Suddenly, tears flowed out of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably again.

Suddenly, the wind picked up – by a lot. She lifted her head up to see Kouga the wolf demon walking towards her.

"Whoa, Kagome, what happened?" He said, obviously smelling the salt of her tears from afar. His expression changed immediately. "What did that mutt Inuyasha do this time?"

Kagome winced at the bitterness of his words. She sobbed to her knees again.

Kouga sat beside Kagome hesitantly, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Kagome sobbed into Kouga's arms. Kouga, stunned, put his arms around Kagome nervously, wondering if it was the right thing to do. He waited until Kagome's crying eased. It took a while, but he didn't mind. He liked the way Kagome was in his arms.

Kagome wiped her eyes with both hands. God, she must look terrible. She straightened up.

"Thanks, Kouga, for, you know, being here." Kagome mumbled, looking at the grassy ground.

"Hey, no problem, Kagome!" He replied, trying to cheer her up. His expression darkened when he saw Kagome, still hanging her head. "Listen, I'm really sorry. Was it something I said?"

"No." Kagome said simply. She stood up, and looked around. _Shit_.

"Lost?" Kouga stood up, too. He smirked. "Why don't you come to the waterfall den for a while? I might not know what is bothering you, but I promise you that you can feel better."

Kagome looked around again, as if excepting Inuyasha to come around, jealous that Kagome just spend the last 20 minutes on Kouga's chest. She felt the familiar pain in her heart when she didn't see Inuyasha.

"Okay." Kagome said, looking at Kouga. He grinned, turned around, and gestured Kagome to climb on his back, and she did so. Kouga jumped up, and jumped again on a tree branch. He repeated the actions, not wanting to go full speed, incase Kagome will feel uncomfortable again. Kouga noticed down below, Hokkaku and Ginta was running towards the direction Kouga had found Kagome. They looked up, saw Kouga running the other way, and groaned to each other.

--AN!—

Horray! Second chapter!

As you can see, the POV changed. I'm going to do that for every chapter, so next chapter, you'll find out what Inuyasha did.

Sorta like the book Flipped. Awsomeness, no?


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 3**

-Surprise-

Inuyasha ran towards the village, his nose sniffing for Kagome's scent. He found it in Kaede's hut. He saw her backpack lying there, beside the burnt out fire. He walked out the hut, trying to catch Kagome's scent again. He got on all fours, and sniffed the ground. Suddenly, he felt a light pressure on his head.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" He saw Shippo bending over, looking at him. He stood up suddenly, irritated.

"Why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha turned his back on the small kitsune, arms crossed. No _way_ was he going to admit Kagome ran away because of him.

"Still stubborn, eh?" Shippo sneered, looking up at Inuyasha. "I saw Kagome take off," He continued, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She was crying so hard! I'm surprised you didn't _hear_ her sobs."

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, impossible to hide his concern. "What? Was she _that_ upset?"

Inuyasha froze. "Pfft, whatever." He lied, looking around worryingly. "Listen, I, uh, gotta go, Shippo. Tell me when Kagome gets back, okay?"

"Hey!" Shippo yelled after Inuyasha, who was running away into the forest again. "How will I be able to reach you?!" But Inuyasha was already gone. Shaking his head, Shippo made his way back to where Sango and Miroku were. "That stubborn dog," He said when he got to them. "Why can't he just admit he's worried about Kagome?"

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed. Inch by inch, he searched the grassy ground of the Inuyasha Forest for Kagome. _'Geez, why is she such a bother?'_ Then, out of guilt, he remembered Kikyo, and the fact that he had, no, _she_ had kissed _him_. Didn't Kagome already know that he was loyal to _her,_ or does she still have doubts?

With his head going hay-wire, Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on the search. The Inuyasha Forest was too big. _If_ Kagome had been in the forest, she might have entered it on the other side. There was no proof she _was_ in the forest, anyway._ '__Ugh, this is too confusing.__'_ Inuyasha thought, as she slumped down, leaning on a rather thick tree, his hand going through his hair. He imagined Kagome, walking up to him with a big smile.

_"__Inuyasha!__"_ She said, with a huge grin _"__I got you, didn__'__t I?__"_

In his mind, he saw Kagome walk up to him. She smiled seductively, placing a hand on Inuyasha's fingers, tossed in his silver hair. _"Hey, that's my job, to go through your hair like that."_

God. Kagome was such a tease sometimes.

Lost in his fantasies, Inuyasha snoozed off.

* * *

It was almost dark after he had woken up. _'Shit__'_Wasn't he supposed to lay his eyes for _5 minutes_ and look for Kagome again?

_'__Dammit, dammit, dammit, _dammit_'_ He cursed in his mind as he clenched his fists, until his palms felt the sting of his claws. He relaxed them, feeling somewhat satisfied when he felt blood drip down to the ground. _'__I__'__m sorry, Kagome__…'_

He sprinted into the forest, until he reached _the_ tree. The tree he was bound on for 50 years. He sometimes liked to think of the tree as the Tree of Memories. It's true. This tree was where Inuyasha and Kikyo fell apart the most. Where he and Kagome met. Where they communicated through time. It was the tree that Inuyasha talked to when he had mixed feelings for Kagome and Kikyo. Where Kagome realized she was in love with him. At least, that's what she told him.

Suddenly, he picked up Kagome's scent. Wait—why was he so slow on it?

"Hold on a second," Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Kagome's scent… it was mixed with… Kaugra_'__s?__"_

He looked up, and there she was, as he predicted, sitting on a tree, facing him.

"I guess Naraku was right," She said, looking over her fan that was covering most of her face. She removed the fan, and a sneer was across her face. With faux-concern, she said in a coo-ing voice, "This won't be as fun, Inuyasha. I'm sad."

_'__How could I have forgotten?!_' Inuyasha thought angrily as the fiery ball that was the sun set behind the mountains, and Inuyasha became a human once more.

**--AN!****—**

Ooh! Cliff-hanger!

I know, I'm horrible. xP

Yes! I _am_ horrible. Horrible Inuyasha fan! I forgot what the tree's name was! Sorry guys! Please review, and tell me! I feel so ashamed T-T

Aaanyways, what did you think of this one? I'm sorry if I made Inuyasha a little too… slacker-ish. But hey, I need an angsty story to keep fans like you reading, eh? -

Also, I'm really sorry it's really short.. I need ideas, people! Aha, oh well. At least I'll be able to update often.

Please R&R! And tell me what the tree's name is, you know, the tree Inuyasha was bound to for 50 years?

Love always!

--Cat

P.S. I'm on the airplane right now. 11 hours flight to Beijing. Uugh. I wrote this whole story on my laptop on the airplane.

xD

Just a fun fact.

And maybe that's why my story isn't that good? Sorry! I'll put this online as soon as I land… or get to the hotel! Well, heck, you're already reading this, aren't you?

My laptop my life at the moment

Sad.

xD

Okay, Cat's out now. Seriously. -;;


	5. New Moon

**READ ME!!!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. I'm on vacation. I won't be back until late August. I ****thought I have wireless internet at the place I'm at right now, but I don't.**** And all my stories are on my laptop. I'm too lazy to write them on my computer.**

**xD**

**Plus, guys, I don't feel like I'm writing for anyone anymore. Please tell me if you like the story. Until someone does, I won't be updating.**

**Okies?**

**;3**

**--Cat Out**

**Chapter 4**

-New Moon-

"Thanks again, Kouga,"

Kagome sat there, inside the waterfall cave. Droplets of water glistened and formed a tiny rainbow under the sun's light. She looked at the rainbow, thinking that the last time she had seen one was with Inuyasha. It was a big one, stretched out over them in the sky. Inuyasha, one hand on Kagome's waist, was amazed, like it was the first rainbow he ever saw. Kagome's heart painfully beated as she remembered that day.

_'Oh, Inuyasha.'_ She thought her gaze back at the ground. _'No. That _was _Inuyasha. The Inuyasha today is no longer… Inuyasha. He betrayed me. He loves Kikyo…'_

Tears gathered up in Kagome's eyes. Her bangs covered her eyes as one tear escaped from Kagome's eye, soon followed by many others.

"Kagome, don't cry."

She looked up to see Kouga standing over her. He sat down on a rock beside where Kagome was sitting. She looked up at those kind eyes. _'Why, oh why does Kouga have to be so nice to me?'_

"Look, I might not know what it is bothering you, but you know that I'll be there, right? Whenever you want to talk." Kouga said, stareing out of the cave. He knew it was a matter of minutes until that over protective Inu_trasha_ mutt is going to come. What did Kagome see in him, anyway? Kouga knew that he would make a better mate then that half-breed.

Kagome hiccupped. She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in them. Tears ran down her face, and eventually dropped on the stone ground. She did not even bother to wipe them away. She knew that tears will replace them, anyway.

Kouga stood up from where he was sitting, and sat closer to Kagome. His arm was over Kagome's shoulders once more.

Kagome was surprised when he did that, again. But she was still grateful. She leaned in towards Kouga, and cried silently into his strong body again. Kouga wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Kagome appreciated what Kouga did, and was doing to her. He whisked away the rest of the pack when they arrived at the cave, but Kagome knew that there were probably a couple of wolf demons outside of the cave, "protecting" them. Pfft. She wasn't stupid. They wanted to hear what was going on between her and Kouga. She talked, anyway, because she really was thankful for Kouga's actions.

"I, _hic_, I um, _hic_, saw Inuyasha with, _hic_, Kikyo. His, _hic_, ex, I guess." Said Kagome between her hiccups. More tears ran down her cheeks as she confessed to Kouga.

Hold on a second… Kagome isn't the type to get super jealous like that. _Unless…_

"What? Did he _cheat_ on you?!" He exclaimed. _That bastard!_

Kagome didn't answer, but the tears that gushed out explained everything.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry," Kouga hugged her, sniffing in her flowery scent. God, she smelled so good. It was like… beyond this world. Probably the next, too. It was so delicious. "He really is a bastard, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded in his arms. She sniffed, again, feeling a lot better. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her wet face. God, she probably looked terrible is now. She looked up at Kouga again, and smiled. This time, it wasn't fake. It was sincere. She really was thankful for Kouga.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now." She smiled.

"I feel a lot better, too, considering you're a lot better." He smirked playfully. It was all he could do in his power to play with her. He can't do anything. Not even if it killed him. Kagome was hurt. She probably won't do anything for a little while now.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said, noticing the painful, struggling expression on his face.

Kouga chuckled, looking out at the waterfall again. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

"It's nothing, Kagome." He answered, defeated.

Kagome was disappointed. She thought… maybe, there was a chance that he still, you know, loved her. That would definitely cheer her up. And take her mind of Inuyasha, too.

Kagome followed his gaze. She swallowed nervously, suddenly very aware that Kouga still have his arm around her. Kouga must have sensed her nervousness, too. He quickly let go of Kagome. Hell, when did he become so shy?

Both of them blushing, they looking away at opposite directions. Kagome was the first to look at the other. When Kouga looked back at her, Kagome's blushing cheeks suddenly seemed too attractive. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, Kagome, there _is_ something wrong," He started. Kagome nodded, urging him to go on. "I still love you, Kagome!"

His eyes fierce, blazing like two balls of fire [[I know, cheesy, aint it? Just gimme a break! xD , he leaned in, and kissed Kagome hard. He was surprised, yet so thankful that Kagome, instead of rejecting him, kissed back.

The taste of her lips made Kouga exited, even aroused. He moved on to her neck, sucking on it. Kouga traced a trail of small baby kisses down her neck, and bit at the collar of her shirt. He smelled arousal on her as he placed his hands on her waist, and lips on her chest. She let out a small moan as he took out the red scarf around the collar of her school uniform, and sucked on her chest between her breasts.

She arched her back, breathing faster, and ran her fingers through Kouga's hair. It wasn't as silky as Inuyasha's silver one. It was harsher. Less gentle.

Wait a second, wasn't this supposed to get her mind _off_ Inuyasha? Yet, when she didn't meet those dog ears of Inuyasha's when her fingers ran through Kouga's hair, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Kouga must have sensed the disappointment. His lips traveled up to Kagome's lips again, and licked her's for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth, and they tongue battled inside each other's mouth. Impressively, Kouga nibbled on Kagome's lower lip while still occupied with her tongue. Kagome tasted so… innocent, yet devilish. He couldn't explain the heavenly feeling Kagome gave him. But it was pretty damn good.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kouga murmured in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe while at it. She nodded impatiently, yet she did not comprehend what Kouga was saying. She just wanted to _do_ it, to make Inuyasha jealous.

But it was far too late when Kagome realized what she had done.

She rolled over, and felt a thin sheet of sheep skin over her. Kagome lazily opened her eyes, looked out the waterfall cave. It was almost dark. She could almost see the sun setting through the waterfall. Mm. It was almost dark and she had already slept, for what, 5 hours? Slept.

_Holy shit!_

Slept. _Slept!_

She, Kagome Higurashi, had _slept_ with none other than the wolf demon Kouga!

_Slept!!_

She shot up, suddenly wide awake. Kagome blushed as she covered herself up with the skin. Serious _ew_, but it was better than nothing.

She regretted it. She regretted it _so_ much. She had always thought she'd lose her virginity to Inuyasha. The perfect boyfriend – wait, no. He _was_ the perfect boyfriend. Maybe he wasn't at all! How long has he been seeing Kikyo? Kagome didn't feel as guilty for cheating on Inuyasha anymore. He cheated on her first! No. It wasn't the time to play the _blame game_. It amused Kagome to think that she still use these childish words.

She looked over on her right. Kouga was sleeping soundly. He almost looked innocent. Kagome wondered if he was a virgin before Kagome. She blushed at the thought.

"Koga," She murmured at his ear softly. "Wake up."

He tousled over to face her. "Good, uh, evening, love." Koga said clumsily, smirking playfully.

Kagome blushed. She looked away, and found her school uniform on the stone ground next to the bird's nest they had slept on. She, nervously blushing, stood up, and rushed to her clothes.

Koga chuckled, still in the nest, still under the sheep skin, thank god.

Oh, _god_.

"Hey, um, where are your pack mates?" Hold on, was _pack mates_ even a phrase?

Kouga chuckled at Kagome's question. "I'm not stupid, Kagome," He said, standing up. Kagome blushed furiously and looked away at her clothes. "I send them away. Close enough to protect us if anyone comes, far enough not to hear anything." He smirked, then went on. "Not even your cries of delight, my dear."

Kagome felt herself redden more, if possible. Oh, god. Was she that loud? She doesn't remember… but it _was_ pretty damn good.

The guilt came back.

"Don't be so shy." Kouga murmured beside Kagome's ear. Wait, when did he get so close to her? She felt his erection on her thigh again. Her heart thundered as Inuyasha suddenly appeared in her mind.

"Kouga," Kagome said softly, pushing him away gently. "Let's not… open another can of worms."

She knew that Kouga did not comprehend that phrase. She also knew he could smell the guilt and arousment on her.

_No._

She put on her uniform and looked down at it. A little ripped, but it would do. She walked out of the water fall. When she was out, she saw wolfs and wolf demons camping outside, under the steep cliff. Wolves were drinking from the bottom of the water fall, and playing with each other. Kagome felt herself smile at the happy image. Maybe she _could_ live a life with Kouga. It's just that Kouga isn't… _Inuyasha_.

A pair of strong hands suddenly wrapped around her waist. Kouga nuzzled against Kagome's neck, breathing in her scent. With excitement, he could smell the baby developing inside her. This was better than he expected. He had finally claimed Kagome. Before Inuyasha.

Kouga laughed in his mind. Poor him. He thinks he can play around? Well, too bad for him, he had lost Kagome. To Kouga. Far superior to him.

Kagome frowned. She looked down at the wolves, playing near the water. One of them playfully fell in the water, whinnying.

"This, one day, would all be yours, my love," Kouga smiled at Kagome, looking down at her little kingdom. She was now the pack's empress, the queen. She had power over Kouga, for god sakes, and Kouga was leader of the pack.

The sun set behind the mountains in front of Kagome and the pack. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Koga!" She exclaimed. "We need to go back to the Inuyasha Forest!"

She _assumed_ that he was there.

"Why?" Kouga growled, unable to hide his jealousy. She was god damn carrying his child, and she still couldn't keep her thoughts off Inuyasha.

"It's the night of the new moon tonight!" She went on, looking at the half-sun over the mountain. "Please, if he's in trouble, can you protect him?"

God, he can't resist those pleading eyes.

"He's so goddamn intractable. He doesn't need the help." The umber-cool, ultra distance role pissed her off so bad.

"Koga!" She stomped her feet.

"Okay, okay," He smirked. "You're pretty damn hot when you're angry." He looked off at the distance. "Apparently, angry chicks are damn good in bed." He joked.

Kagome eyed him. "Let's go." She instructed simply.

"Whatever you say."

Kagome climbed on Kouga's back, and he darted off. He ran towards the forest. His pack mates looked at them, wondering what know.

They jumped and ran, it seemed like forever to get there. How far was the damn forest?

"Damn…" Kouga muttered under his breath ,as they got close enough to the forest.

"What?" Kagome said sharply, concerned.

"I smell blood," He said ominously. "And lots of it. He's going to die, soon. Damn."

"What?" She suddenly inhaled too much air, and coughed it out.

"It's okay, Kagome. We'll get there it time…"

Kagome knew he wasn't as sure as he said. She could almost hear the glee in his voice. "Kouga!"

"Sorry, Kagome," And he sounded it. "But you'll feel the same about Kikyo."

But.. did she? No, it wasn't time to think about that. First thing's first.

As they reached the Inuyasha Forest, Kagome felt the wind pick up.

"Kaugra." They both muttered.

Kagome, impatiently, waited until they got to him. She gasped when they finally reached a close distance, and saw Inuyasha.

Kouga was right. Inuyasha looked like hell. He was a mess! He had no power over Kaugra. Kaugra walked closer to him, and kicked him in the head, laughing evilly. He looked like he took the wrath of the Wind Scar.

"Don't worry. We'll save him." Kagome appreciated the word _we_, in his words. But, really, what good can _she_ do?

Kaugra turned her head sharply at the two, flying towards them. She waved her fan, and a bunch of blades came shooting at them.

Kouga dodged them easily, letting go of Kagome once back on the ground, he shot at Kaugra with his claws.

Kaugra smirked. "You think you can defeat me with your _bare _hands?"

Another serving of blades came flying at Koga. While they fought, Kagome walked gingerly over to Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" She said softly, kneeling down, looking at him.

"K-Kagome?" The human Inuyasha turned his head around. With a pained expression, he smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's heart nearly broke. He.. was? The guilt attacked her again. She returned the same smile.

"Hush, now, Inuyasha. It's okay I'm here." She put his head on her lap again, just like the first time he was human with Kagome.

Inuyasha smelled deeply. "I love you. Never Kikyo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I am. Sorry. So sorry.."

Kagome's heart throbbed again. "Hush, now, Inuyasha" She said softly again. "It's not your fault. Go to sleep."

She moved slightly to lean against the nearest tree. Inuyasha smelled deeply into her again. "You smell so good. I love you."

Kagome blushed. A single tear fell on her cheek, and landed on her shirt next to Inuyasha. She felt to guilty, oh so guilty.

'It's okay, Kagome. I won't die so easily."

Oh, he seemed to know nothing. Kagome dreaded the moment he becomes half demon again. He would most definitely smell the sex, and baby on her.

"It's okay." Kagome said softly again. Inuyasha heard her soothing words, and drifted to sleep over the fighting scene between Kouga and Kaugra. "Everything's going to be alright." She went on

, more tears running down her cheeks.

_'__I__'__m so sorry, Inuyasha.__'_

--AN!—

Awww. So sad!! Soo sad.

T-T

-sniffle-

On a happier note,

Longer chapter! Over 2,500 words!!

Wow. Serious KagmexKouga, and KagomexInuyasha fluff. xD

And yes, they did have sex. I need to skip over that part because this _is_ a T rated story.

Mmm, more angst.

I really do like angst and romance clashed together.

I wonder what Kagome will do, eh? Actually, I don't. I'm pretty sure you do, though. I have it all planned out!

xP

But seriously, think of all the possibilities! Will Kagome keep the child? Inuyasha will definitely get really jealous once he's himself again. Will Kouga gloat? Or will Kagome go back to Inuyasha? For now, it's just between me, and my outline sheet.

--Love from Catherine,  
a.k.a. Cat


End file.
